A center for immunologic research in disease is proposed which will use recently developed techniques for the study of mediators from mast cells and basophils to explore a variety of allergic and inflammatory conditions. Individual projects propose to study: 1. Mediator release in inflammatory bowel disease, 2. Proteases in bullous pemphigoid and chronic urticaria, 3. Mechanisms of anti-inflammatory actions of corticosteroids, 4. The production and modulation of arachidonic acid metabolites by purified human lung mast cells and macrophages, 5. The pathogenesis and treatment of allergic rhinitis and non-allergic rhinitis, 6. Regulation of acute airways reactions in lung disease including asthma, 7. Natural history of insect allergy, 8. Cyclooxygenase metabolites in human lung anaphylaxis, 9. Macrophages and immunologically mediated inflammation, 10. Effect of medical intervention of social and emotional cost of insect sting allergy in children, 11. Prevalence of sub-optimal immunotherapy for aeroallergen disease.